


Deep Blue

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Demons, F/M, Succubi & Incubi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: A woman who's never worn makeup before get's talked into trying some out, but she gets a lot more than just a simple makeover.





	Deep Blue

“What do you mean you’ve NEVER worn makeup?” shouted an inebriated Larissa over the din of the club. **  
**

“I’ve just never seen the need to,” said Cindy meekly, “I think I look fine the way I am.”

“Of course you’re fucking adorable Cin, but it’s not about looking better per se. It’s like, you don’t wear the same outfit all the time, right? This is the same thing.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t think it’s for me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Larissa as she rifled though her purse, eventually producing a lipstick tube, “Here try this on,” she commanded, pulling the cap off to reveal a red stick.

“I’d rather not, I think I’ll just look silly.”

“Oh whatever, you’ll look amazing. Here just try it real quick and if you don’t like it you can wash it off in the bathroom. No big deal”

Cindy fidgeted under the intense glare of Larissa before finally relenting, “Fine, I guess it’s not that big of a deal.”

With a gleeful titter Larissa was immediately upon her, gingerly applying the lipstick. When she was satisfied, she produced a compact from her purse to show Cindy her work. Cindy was shocked at how wonderful her full lips looked coated in the vibrant crimson. Larrissa seized on her stunned amazement, “Ha! I told you’d love it. You should listen to me more often. I’M A GENIUS!” Cindy’s brow knit slightly at her friend’s over exaggerated self-praise, but she did have to admit that she liked the look. “Anyway,” continued Larissa while shoving her purse into Cindy’s arms, after fishing out and stuffing her wallet between her tits, “take all my makeup and shit and go watch a makeup tutorial tomorrow.” Not waiting for an answer she got up and added, “I’m gonna go find a dick to sit on.”

**…**

Waking the next morning Cindy shambled to her bathroom to get some aspirin for her hangover. When she reached for the mirror she was surprised by her crimson stained lips, forgetting for a moment the events of last night. Now that she could get a really good look at the effect she was very pleased with it. Perhaps she had been wrong all these years. Well, it was Saturday and Larissa had left her with a giant purse full of makeup to play with, so why not see what else she was missing out on.

After a shower and breakfast Cindy sat at her computer with her ample supplies. A bit overwhelmed with options she wasn’t sure where to start so she just picked a few things and started searching them on Youtube.

The next few hours were a bit of a comedy of errors, but eventually Cindy got a handle on the basic techniques and how things should go together, and finally she was able to look in the mirror and be satisfied. Cindy brushed her lips just slightly with her fingertips, the cobalt blue eye shadow and winged eyeliner really made her eyes pop. Combined with a dusting of pink blush and the crimson lipstick, she went from shy cutie to party girl in no time flat. Something else was happening though as she looked at her reflection, she was getting hot. She brushed it off as just excitement about her new look, but she kept catching her reflection as she moved about her apartment and it was getting worse. Soon she couldn't help but fall into her bed and brush her fingertips across her lower lips.

Pressing her fingers into her damp folds Cindy let out a lustful sigh. As she started to tease out her clit with her thumb and let her other hand drift up to a hard nipple, she went into her thoughts to find something erotic to help her along. Strangely though it wasn’t that cute barista near her office or Chris Hemsworth as per usual. The thought that came to her mind were her painted nails. She was a bit annoyed at first and tried to push past to something else, but the more she tried the more the thoughts seemed insistent. Fortunately the thoughts did nothing to slow her self pleasure. If anything, as she started to give up on trying to force these errant thoughts away, she felt even better. As she let the thoughts of not just nail polish, but rouge, mascara, and all other manner of cosmetics flood her mind she was gifted with the best orgasm she’d ever given herself.

After washing up from her impromptu masturbation, she remembered that she forgot to send the results of her makeup experiments to Larissa. So after touching herself up a bit, and adding in some mascara and blue nail polish, she she sent her a selfie. It was barely five minutes before she responded with an inscrutable string of emoji, followed up by praise for a job well done. She then invited Cindy out again that night, saying that she wanted to show her off. Normally she wouldn’t go out two nights in a row, but she had done all this work, so it would be a waste to not show off a little. Promptly accepting Larissa’s invite, she then moved to pick an outfit that she thought would look good with her makeup.

**...**

That night Cindy met up with Larissa outside their favorite club, Larissa almost bowling her over with a tackle-hug. “Oh my God! You look even hotter in person Cin. I just want to take you home and keep you all for myself.” Cindy gave an awkward chuckle as she fidgeted with the hem of her blue minidress, “We have to do that later though. First we’ve got to show everyone what they’ve been missing all these years.”

Apparently they had been missing it, as men were all over her tonight. She’d certainly gotten her fair share of attention before, but now she was getting offered enough drinks to kill an elephant. She turned most of them down, but still got a few numbers from some guys that she just couldn’t refuse. As the night wore on and there was more dancing, drinking, and flirting, Larissa and Cindy found themselves in a VIP room with a very handsome and well dressed gentleman.

Larissa was in the midst of loudly, and very drunkenly, retelling a story about the time she accidentally stole a police horse, but most of the man’s attention was on Cindy. They had been flirting for a bit now, and maybe it was the booze or all the attention boosting her confidence, but Cindy found herself extremely into it. As such when the man put his hand on her thigh she reciprocated, and found a bit more than his leg against her hand. Normally she would have awkwardly pulled away, but, surprising herself even, she not only left her hand there, she started to rub up and down his length through his suit pants. It wasn’t long before he was sporting an impressive erection, which just served to egg Cindy on further.

Something at that point took ahold of Cindy and she did something she never even considered doing in her wildest dreams. Slipping under the table she started to undo his belt and fuss with his pants. Larissa final noticed what was going on between these two and broke into a wide grin, “Gosh Cin, you’re such a slut tonight, and I love it.” Cindy took this as a point of pride as she pulled down the man’s pants to reveal his thick cock. She wasted no time pressing her lips to his dickhead, leaving a red kiss mark. She slowly advanced down his length leaving ring after crimson ring in her wake. As she reached his base, a feat she’d never managed prior, she gave one final sloppy kiss before she pulled back to his tip and started deepthroating his fat prick. Cindy was as a woman possessed, displaying an expertise in blowjobs she didn’t know she had until now. She certainly wasn’t getting any complaints from the man, who was gritting his teeth against this assault, and she herself was starting to get wet from spearing herself on his fuckpole. He was but a man though, and it didn’t take much of this for him to empty his nuts down Cindy’s throat.

As Cindy pulled off his dick, swallowing his load, she felt herself being pulled out from under the table. The culprit was an ecstatic Larissa, “I think that’s enough for tonight slut. I don’t want to get banned from another club,” Cindy was a bit upset that she couldn’t use that juicy cock to fill her needy pussy, but she relented to her friend and they both got a cab home.

Flopping onto her bed, Cindy’s head was still abuzz from the whole night, but as she drifted to sleep the image of that lipstick covered dick dominated her mind.

**…**

Waking up the next morning Cindy found her head pounding. Unlike usual though, her hangover was almost drown out my the throbbing heat in her crotch. She’d never been so horny in her life, and she immediately set to fixing that. Stripping off what little clothing she still had on from last night she then plunged three fingers into her wet slit. It might have been the headache, but she barely felt anything, even when she started to rub at her clit. Frustrated she pulled open her bedside draw and pulled out her trusty blue vibrator. She immediately put it on the highest setting and shoved it into her snatch. After fifteen minutes of vigorous self-fucking this too proved to be inadequate.

Frustrated, she pulled the vibrator out of her and threw it across the room. Sitting there panting she looked at the sex toy thinking about trying again to satisfy this seemingly insatiable need. That’s when a strange though occurred to her and she leapt out of her bed to her closet and ripped though it until she found what she was looking for. She pulled out several bottles of body paint she’d used for a Na’vi costume for Halloween a few years back. She didn’t know why, but she needed to put this stuff on. Right. Now.

Cindy didn’t waste any time with brushes or the like she just tore cap after cap off and poured it over her skin, using her hands to get it where it needed to go. With this she was finally feeling fulfilled, every time a new part of her skin was covered in that cool, thick liquid she shuddered like she was being railed by the biggest dick she could imagine. Finishing her work she reached an explosive climax, but that was just the beginning.

Cindy’s body started to ripple all over wracked with unnatural changes. The paint seemed to sink into her skin so that it’s natural tone was a deep blue. When that settled a long sinuous tail burst from her rear, followed by two menacing horns bursting from her forehead. As her eye’s narrowed to snake-like slits she finally fell limp, completely satisfied.

After a few minutes Cindy collected herself an moved to the bathroom to see the damage. It was surreal looking at the blue demoness in the mirror knowing it was her, but she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love it. She also loved how her makeup was now. It was all smokey black eye shadow and heavy eyeliner, but the main attraction was her jet black lips. They practically oozed sexual dominance.

Leaving the bathroom she was confronted with a demon similar to herself, but of a crimson hue, “Morning slut!” Larissa called out as she moved to Cindy and pulled her into an embrace, “You have no idea how hard it was for me to hear you in there cumming your brains out and not being able to get in there and have fun with you.”

With a wry smile Cindy brushed her dark lips against Larissa’s own, and offered in a sultry tone, “I’m really sorry about that. We’ve got hours before we can go back to the club and catch us some men, so how about I make it up to you. Maybe you can show me what other stuff I’ve been missing out on all these years.”


End file.
